Shiro Yume
by KazeSora
Summary: Naruto is the crown price for the thrown of Hokage, but with his uncle trying to take a perminate stop on the thrown, and a group sent from his home village called the Akasuki. This is were his journey begins, and who will he meet along the way. SasuNaru


**One night I had a dream, and everything I've seen was put into this fanfiction. It is word for word what happened, nothing was changed, nothing is different. I had writers block that night, and the dream just appeared, as if someone wanted me to see this. Oddly enough, the names of the people were the same as the Naruto characters and looked the same as them as well. So the title translates as "White Dream," in Japanese.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be here right now, I'd have a golden garden in my yard in Japan waiting for THE GOD DAMMED EASTER BUNNY!**

**Shiro Yume**

The sun was setting on the golden horizon of Kahonagra, a wealthy village, made almost entirely of gold. The golden houses glowed so lively with the radiant sun, and with the blending sky colors made a beautiful sight. The Golden City of Kahonagra was named for the golden color that painted the sky at sunset, and the aura lights that appeared at night. This village was a paradise, and is one of the largest cites in the five countries. Kahonagra belonged to the Land of Fire, were the sun wrapped everything in a warm, radiant, glow.

The sun was going down, and at the edge of Kahonagra, or Kahona for short, stood a palace. It was a golden structure as well, with crystal windows and stood on the hill top so you could see all the land that stretches to the horizon. It had a gemstone that brightened up the village when the sun would come in the correct position, causing this magnificent glow. Sometime people would debate weather to watch the sunset, or this stunning structure. This castle was home to the village leader, or Hokage, that controlled the village to remain at it's pride. The castle had four enormous statues next to it, an even amount on each side. They were as tall as the castle and each of a different person, but the most important structures were the statues of the first, and fourth Hokage.

Everyone walked out of their homes to watch the descending of the sun. They all watched the village glow, and then they looked back at the castle. Then a ray of light hit the gemstone, or the sunstone, as the villagers call it, made every home in the entire village glow with this warm, golden light. The people of the village were at peace.

At the highest tower of the great castle, were the sunstone would reside, stood a older boy. He seemed to be the age of sixteen and had bright, blond hair that glowed with the rest of the village. His blew eyes shined the moment the sun hit the position to activate the sunstone, and glimmered with the entire village. He wore a pure white kimono with brightened gold outlining. It was the royal wearing for the family that carried the blood of the Hokage. The boy's hair was naturally bed headed, and his skin was a light color, that was almost pale if it weren't for the sun kissed color. He smiled at the world in front of him, and watched how peaceful the village looked. This boy was a heir to the Hokage thrown, Uzumaki, Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun!" called a voice Naruto easily recognized.

"Oi, Ino-Chan, is it time for dinner?" Naruto turned to see the girl was standing at the front door of his room.

"Yup, everything is prepared, the chiefs made your favorite tonight also, roasted turkey with a gravy hand made in Alubarda," Ino said as she turned around, motioning for Naruto to come with her.

Ino was a sunlight blond, and her family was a server for Naruto's family since the beginning of Kahonagra. She wore a white kimono with a pink bottom, it seemed a bit warn out though. She had bright crimson eyes, that were sometimes mistaken as a brown color. Her hair was worn in a perfectly tied pony tail and she was a year older than Naruto. Her body was a curve-like shape, and many of the boys in the village liked her for.

They walked down the hall into the dinning room were the meal was prepared. There stood many seats were the most important people in the castle would sit to enjoy a fine dinner. These seats were reserved for the heads of each job in the castle, like the head butler or maid, or the Hokage and the crown price. Naruto sat next to the Hokage, who was also his uncle, who took over when his father died, making Naruto the crowned prince, heir to the thrown.

His uncle arrived last, having completed business he had to take care of. He took his seat next to Naruto, who was glaring at the kitchen like he wanted the food to just fly out, but that was no surprise for him, Naruto loved turkey with Alubarda gravy, and so did he. Naruto then turned to his uncle, who was waiting patently for the food.

"Ojisan, can I begin my Kanta training today?" Naruto asked with his eyes glimmering for a reply.

"Ah, I think your old enough . . . but Naruto, don't you think it is dangerous?"

"Well if the people put their lives on the line for me, then I shall gladly for them, a weak leader will die if they cannot survive on their own,"

"Well spoken Naruto-Kun, you will be a great leader just like your father," A smile spread across his uncle's face.

Naruto's uncle knew Naruto will be one of the greatest leaders in history. When Naruto was younger, he remembered him taking a wooden sword and learning techniques that Naruto learned in books, and mastered them easily. He decided that he probably would never need Kanta lessons at that time, but he knew he wouldn't be any stronger if he didn't learn to summon his Kanta.

A Kanta each had a different form that took shape to the form of the soul. It's power was tamed and controlled by the swordsmen, who each had it's own rank depending on the transformation it tamed.

These are the levels in power the swordsmen are decided in:

Kanta- This is the lowest rank, it is for those who can only use the first transformation, all the great swordsmen started here. Mission ranks E-D

Ni-Kanta- Translated as 2nd Sword in Japanese, this is when the second transformation is mastered, they go on regular missions. Mission rank C.

Kage- Translated as "shadow" in Japanese, here is the end of transformations for those who weak or no will. Mostly 85 percent of swordsman's sword transformation ends here, only a rare very continue to move through the ranks. Mission rank B

Doubutsu- Translated as "animal" in Japanese, this is the next form of the Kanta for those with strong will. This is the end for all of the swordsman except a special 1 percent that manage to go to the last known rank. Mission ranks A-S.

Youkai- Translated in Japanese as "demon" this is the last known form for the Kanta. There is nowhere beyond this and there are only nine possible Youkai, each has a seat amount of tails representing it's power. The tails are set as from one thought nine and these demons choose their "partner" before they were born. These people go on the rank missions, they also go on the once in a lifetime X missions that are the hardest and rarest kind.

Naruto called his uncle, Ojisan, most of the time, but his real name was Nadami. His name went along with his brother's, the fourth Hokage, Yondaime he was nicknamed, but his real name is Minato Namikaze. Nadami's parent's never named him, their mother died after birth, and their father was killed in war. His name was given to him by his brother the day he was born.

"Ojisan? You there?" Naruto said waving a hand in front of Nadami's face.

"Oh, Naruto-Kun!" Nadami said snapping out of his spaced out trance.

"Oi Ojisan, were you spacing out?"

"Eh, sorry Naruto-Kun, I have a lot on my mind," he said rubbing a hand behind his head.

At that moment the food came out of the marble doors, of the kitchen. Today they decided to go straight to the main course, since everyone was busy. The food came out on silver dishes, and golden cups. Everything was crisp, juicy, and it made Naruto's mouth water. The food was then put in the center of the table that everyone soon started to reach from their chairs to get a first-take.

Naruto managed to get most of the juicy turkey that had a delicious scent with the added Alubarda gravy. He quickly ate and got up to leave the table.

"Naruto-Kun, that was fast. Were are you going?" asked his uncle who was eating a turkey leg.

"The training room, I'll wait for you there Ojisan," Naruto said as he turned into the training room.

**-o-**

Naruto's uncle entered the training rooms that were made out of wood, and sparing mats on the other half of the room. He saw Naruto and seven of the practice dummies in shambles. Naruto looked upset, with teary eyes that could dis heart anyone who looked directly at them.

"Naruto, did you do this?" Nadami looked utterly shocked at the sight before him.

"S-sorry Ojisan! I t-tried a new t-technique but it kept . . ." Naruto was stammering, this was the first time he was exposed to this kind of power.

"Naruto, can you show me?" Naruto looked up at his uncle, he was confused for a second, then took his stance.

Naruto stood for a moment then disappeared faster then the speed of light, his uncle couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto mastered the flash step, and then a moment later he appeared in front of five dummies, each destroyed a different way. He touched one with the back of his sword, then flipped in the air with amazing speed and destroyed the rest in sight. Nadami never saw a move like this all his life as a swordsman.

"A-amazing, Naruto, how did you do this," Nadami was astonished at this display in power.

"Oh, I just took the three advance techniques I leaned in the books at the library, and mixed them with my own form of swordsmanship, b-but it scares me Ojisan . . ."

"Naruto, this is something only you can do, you should at least have a name for it," Nadami said with his eyes shining in excitement.

"Um . . . how bout . . . Shunpo Kitsune, cuse I used most of the movements from mostly flash step, and the art of the fox," Naruto said cheering up with the idea.

"Well, if you want your technique to become stronger, then you need to awaken your Kanta."

"Ojisan! You mean I'm ready!" Naruto beamed at his uncle, he waited so long to see his Kanta, the mirror of the soul.

"Yes, but it isn't easy . . . you must focus your energy, like in the meditation we taught you, then shape it into a physical form."

Naruto closed his eyes, blue energy flowed around him. Nadami noticed his body began to balance energies, which was very advance. _'Naruto has no idea he's doing this . . .' Nadami thought._Then he noticed that Naruto had balanced the amount of energy within him. Then a strange thing happened, his energy turned into a blood red, and his sword was as well. It was a Rubii Sword but the handle was made of pure Titanium, which was a rare substance that seemed to mix with the rubii in the sword.

"I-I did it Ojisan! I did it!" Naruto was in joy as he swung his sword around in his hands.

"Naruto, you got it on the first try, you become more and more like your father everyday!" His uncle said adoringly.

"I will conclude this lesson for now, I have some . . . business, I need to take care of," Naruto's father said as he turned to leave the room.

Naruto had a bad feeling, his uncle seemed . . . different, an eerie feeling that Naruto didn't like at all. It scared him, and at that moment, his sheath appeared around his wast, which seemed also titanium. He placed the sword into the sheath and decided to follow his uncle, and hopefully, find out what was going on.

**-o-**

Naruto stood in front of the doorway his father entered, that seemed rusted, warned, and creaked when pushed open. A crack was open so Naruto could hear, whatever his uncle was hiding, he wanted it to be a secret, nobody ever notices this room, so Naruto calls it Sanctuary, because he could not be bothered here. He stood near the door and listened, soon the voices became clear to him.

"Naruto is become strong, too strong, he will be a problem if we don't eliminate him now," he heard his uncle's voice, but that couldn't be! Could it?

"But sire, we would need a different way to eliminate him, and to hide the evidence, I suggest poison, that way the crime would be hidden." said a man with a voice that almost sounded like a hissed whisper.

_'E-eliminate! Me! B-but why?!" Naruto's thoughts screamed as he continued to listen. _He was terrified at this, but he needed to know why. So he continued to remain at the door and eavesdrop.

"If we want to destroy Kahonagra, we will need to kill the crown prince first priority, and luckily enough he has my complete trust, he would never suspect . . ." His uncle stopped and turned at the door.

Naruto gasped, his uncle started to walk towards the door. His heart raced knowingly that if he ran he would be easily chased after and destroyed. _'I-I c-can't die!" Naruto's thoughts cried out. _The door opened and Nadami saw Naruto standing in front of the door, hand ready to draw his sword.

"How much did you head?" His uncle asked with a deep glare.

"Just enough! Your planning on destroy our beloved village, and me!" Naruto cried out drawing his sword.

"Then I don't need to hold back," his uncle said drawing his sword as well.

"Doubutsu!" His uncle cried out as the sword's energy took the form of and animal.

Naruto knew very well that if he could delay his uncle long enough, he could make and escape and leave Kahonagra without a trace if he could get passed the guards.

At that moment he launched his smoke bombs and poison needles that manged to hit. Naruto had perfect accuracy and throwing over fifty at once made it impossible to doge. While his uncle was preoccupied, Naruto ran, with all his might.

**-o-**

Naruto ran through the castle ignoring the halts of his servers and ran right through the castle's golden gate. He climbed up a latter and used his energy and focused it to his feet. He jumped from house to house trying to get away. If he kept this pace he would be free in ten minutes or so.

An order was put out to a "Kage" team, that belonged to Azuma, one of the seven swordsman that guarded the ruler of this country, then later decided to share power with the Hokage, and Kahonagra became a capital after that day. One of the members had spiky brown hair, that looked to be dirt-brown from the many missions he received. He wore a black uniform, proving his status, this boy's name was Shikamaru, vice leader of Azuma's Kage Team. Next to him was a chubby boy with swirls on his cheeks who was eating potato chips, this was Choji, he was slow because of his weight, but powerful because of his size. The last member of the group, standing there, was Ino, who, when not working in the castle, would work on mission from time to time.

"Alright, Naruto-Kun's goal is to get to the end of the village, we'll head him off at Kahonagra Square," said Ino with a sadden look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Naruto is fine," Shikamaru said trying to cheer the sad girl up.

Naruto made it to Kahonagra Square, and decided to rest for a moment, so he sat down on the roof to watch the stars. They were so beautiful, the remained the same, when everything here became a tragedy. Naruto wondered if this never happened, would he live the same life right now? _'No, then I'd be dead the next day . . .' Naruto thought. _Naruto began to smile under the many tears he stopped from coming, then replaced it with a glare of determination. He got up to continue his way to the gates when three "Kage" rank swordsman stopped him, and . . . Ino!

"Naruto! We're taking you home! Come quietly or we will use force," Ino said with many tears she was suppressing.

"I will not die . . . if I go back, Ojisan would kill me Ino, just let me go," Naruto said turning around and then interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Baka, theres no way he'd say it! Just no way!" Shikamaru outburst with eyes of rage.

"I heard him . . . he tried to kill me . . . I only could run . . ." Naruto had a look of shock written all over his face.

"I-I couldn't believe it . . . I just couldn't . . . but my uncle's blade . . . is something that you never forget, when it's used against you," Naruto continued to run from there and Ino was falling to the ground crying.

"S-Shikamaru, let him go . . ."

"But our mission-"

"Let him go Shikamaru!"

"But Isn't he lying-"

"No . . . those eyes were of truth . . . I know it . . . I just can't-," Ino fainted from there, it was just too much for her to take, and Shikamaru knew that very well.

**-o-**

Sunrise came as Naruto walked across the desert surrounding the outside of the village, from that moment on he ran away from the sunrise, were he very much knew, guided him to death.

**-o-**

**I hoped you all liked this story, WOAH! Seven pages! Man I really get into things. Well the next story is when I introduce Sasuke. **

**Hint Hint: Future Pairing is SasuNaru**

**Also I am planning to introduce Sakura, but not in the next chapter, as a fan girl but I have to decide what she should be so leave a review that would help me decide:**

**A.) Sakura as a Thief**

**B.) Sakura as a lone swords women that trained on her own.**

**C.) Engaged by force for the leader of her village.**

**D.) Mix Em All Together!**

**This question will also be in the next chapter, I need answers to this poll before chapter three, once it's out, votes will no longer be electable.**

**Comment & Review Plz!**


End file.
